Things Hunters Do for the Sake of Hunting
by err - who am i
Summary: It's just an easy, simple hunting. To make it successful, Dean proposed an outrageous, daring plan concerning Ellen. But Ellen's interpretation of the plan was much crazier than Dean willing to take.


**A/N: It's a respond to the "Unusual Pairing" challenge issued on one of the forum in Indonesia. I've tried my best with the grammar, etc. It's a real challenge if English is not you first, or even second, language. ^_^ So, all corrections are accepted.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, Supernatural isn't mine. The location and hunting story are all made up.  
**

**************

**THINGS HUNTERS DO FOR THE SAKE OF HUNTING  
**

"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

"Because I believe it's gonna work."

"Then why am I the one doing this?"

"Because the moment I walk into that door, she'll shoot me into pieces."

"No, I mean why am I the executor of this plan?"

"Because I planned it and you're my little brother. That simple."

"But what if…."

"Goddamn, Sam. Stop whining and just do it!"

Cursing under his breath about a sissy, coward, pain in the a*s big brother, Sam unfolded his long legs from the seat and started to walk to the door. His heart's drumming faster with each step, like a prisoner facing his hanging. He threw one last dirty look to his brother who mouthed "I'll light a candle for you".

**********

Ten minutes had passed and Dean was getting more and more nervous. He was thinking to get in and maybe, with luck, retrieve Sam's dead body when a figure moved from inside the building to the side of his car in a speed that he thought was humanly impossible. A figure holding a shotgun in hands.

Dean gulped. "Hi… You look lovely today."

"Suck it up, Winchester. And get the hell out of that damn car of yours."

Dean stepped out of the car and took one look at Sam's satisfied expression which clearly said "I've told you so".

"Don't you look at your brother, Dean Winchester! I knew it's your idea the first time he opened his mouth."

Oh, boy. Ellen Harvelle definitely woke up at the wrong side of the bed today.

"Ellen, we won't come asking for your help unless we've tried everything. You know that. How much did Sam tell you, anyway?"

"Only to the part about this hunting and you want me to … He… We have to… Damn it!" Ellen lowered her gun and standing menacingly in front of Dean, "I knew it was your idea because he was blushing like a boiled crab when he told me ."

"Did you tell her the whole story?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam shook his head innocently.

Useless, irritating, dumb little brother. "Fantastic, Sammy. Then what took you so long in there?"

"I tried to stop her from killing me," Sam said defensively.

Dean sighed, why do I have to do everything. "Look, Ellen, can we talk about it inside? I mean if someone pulled over and see you pointing a gun at us…"

Ellen glared one last time to Dean and walked into the Roadhouse. The two young hunters trailing nervously behind her.

I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this, she thought when both Winchesters took seats across from her.

**********

It all started with the murders of two men within the past week, all lived in different parts of the city and never knew one another. One was a college student while another was a regular bar visitor. They didn't have anything in common, except that their mothers swore they woke up at night and found a woman dressed in white stood beside their bed, looking down at her saying something like "It's going to be okay" then vanished. A second later, they heard their sons screaming. When they got to their rooms, they're welcomed with the gruesome sight of their sons' dead body, all were laying in blood-covered bed and seemed had been viciously slashed open.

The police didn't find any tracks of the killer. But it turned out that in both cases, the fathers worked for the same construction company which currently working on the deconstruction of a ghost town named Bouvell Bend. The company allowed the workers to bring home some pieces of the town as reminders. Soil, window pane, wood piece… . But since the spirit didn't target the workers themselves, there was something else that made her even madder.

"We found old articles about Bouvell Bend dated more than 100 years back," Sam shoved his laptop towards Ellen, "And we may have find our resident ghost."

Ellen found herself staring at the picture of a young woman in her late 30's. According to the findings, Madeline Holden moved to Bouvell Bend – nothing but a small community of new settlers – when she had been a little girl. His father, who had hoped to gain wealth from the gold rush in the area, didn't survive the first winter, leaving his wife to raise little Maddie all by herself. They were so close and no one were happier than her mother when Maddie were finally engaged with a local man. This man came to see Maddie one day after a good night at the saloon, heavily drunk. Unfortunately, Madeline wasn't at home and, no one knew what happened, he got violent. He tried to rape, and eventually killed, her mother. Maddie, in her rage, ended up killing her lover. The town folks somehow were reluctant to put Madeline into trial. It was an act of revenge, they said. But, still, they isolated the poor girl.

When Bouvell Bend ran out of gold several years later, they tried to persuade Madeline to leave with them. She wouldn't. She wanted to stay where she felt her mother close to her. Then, came the day when Madeline Holden was the only inhabitant of the city. People assumed she died there, alone. When, no one could tell. No one came looking for her body. Apparently, her refusal to leave wasn't affected by her death because she's still there, keeping her town – and the memory of her childhood with her mother – intact.

"So we came up with theory that though tearing down of the city has awaken her, it's not the reason behind her violence," Sam told Ellen. "Remember, it's the sons of the workers that were killed. And we found out that in those two cases, both victims were – how do I say this without humiliating the dead – jerk. Grown up men living with parents, treated their parents like ATM machine, drinking, just mention it. We think Madeline saw them as threats to their mothers."

"And your brilliant plan is to aggravate a potentially murderous spirit?" Ellen shook her head, "You're insane."

"Ellen, she killed those boys because she thought they were threat to their mothers, like her fiancé was to hers. You know that spirit wasn't the most logical creature out there. She didn't care if they're their sons, she didn't know that. I won't even start to reason with her because it's like arguing with Dean after three shots of vodka."

Dean's forehead creased in annoyance, but he didn't say anything. "We assume that regular salt and burn won't work. The damn town is practically part of her. We need you in our plan since, well, you're the only old lady hunter that we know."

Sam slammed his forehead to the table repeatedly. His stupid, idiotic, good-for-nothing brother.

"Did you just say what I thought you did, Dean Winchester?" Ellen practically growled at the older Winchester.

"What? What did I…Oh, crap," Dean froze in place. Today he felt like wearing a sign "I screw up" on his back. "Ellen, if our plan doesn't aggravate her, we don't know what will. Kill me later if you want, but now we need your help now."

Ellen stared at both hunters. Hell, it's not like it's real, she thought.

"Okay… "

Sam and Dean cheered.

"But if this is your idea, Dean, you better step up instead of Sam."

"What?! Not a chance!"

"Take it or leave it! I'd rather do this to you than to a baby."

Sam frowned at being referred as baby, but eventually smiled triumphantly. This will be a very interesting hunting, indeed.

**********

Dean turned off the engine of his beloved impala. Bouvell Bend looked just like any other ghost towns in the world, empty. Some of the cabins were relatively intact, some others were in various stages of corrosion. The Holdens' house was one of those that remained in good condition.

The construction company had not done much. The workers simply abandoned the project, considering it cursed

Ready?" Dean turned to look at Ellen.

She nodded, and followed Dean out of the car.

Sam would wait at the impala. He would pay anything to be the fly on the wall so that he could see what's going on in there. He had annoyed Dean, saying that he's going to light a candle for him.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Ellen asked, moving her gaze from dust-covered photographs, "Wait?"

After 10 minutes of exploring the dusty house, Ellen declared that it's better to carry on the plan as soon as possible because Madeline's spirit wouldn't just pop in front of them.

Ellen sighed tiredly, "Alright, just get on with it". Her hands moved to unbutton her shirt.

"Whoa…whoa… whoa… What are you doing?" Dean hissed.

"Well, your plan, of course," she answered, emphasizing on words "your plan".

"Really? Because I don't remember any parts about taking off clothes?!"

"Oh, didn't you say something about you pretending to rape me?" Ellen said casually, while her hands moved to the remaining buttons.

Dean took a long stride and grabbed the front of her shirt closed, "Can we just kiss?". Then he quickly released his hands, realizing how close they had been to Ellen's chest.

"Mr. Genius, have you heard someone being raped in their clothes? Beside, I'm not sure where your lips have been so I'd rather not take a risk."

Dean stomped one foot, frustrated, "Oh, man. Ellen…"

Ellen just quirked an eyebrow, undaunted.

Dean threw a pleading look that Ellen easily brushed off.

"I hate you."

"You should remember that before asking for my help."

"I really, really, really hate you."

"Then don't put your money where your mouth is if you're not sure, boy."

Dean threw his hands up, frustrated, "Okay, how much do you want?"

"What?!"

"How much an act is considered a rape without turning it into fact?"

"How am I supposed to know? I've never been raped before."

Dean glared at her, "Too much information. So what's gonna pissed her off? Should I kiss you roughly?"

Ellen slapped the back of Dean's head, "Out of all the men that I've met…"

"What?! You've started. You seduced me. Hell, if I don't know any better, I'd say you wanna raped me. Hah!" Dean accused smugly, poking one finger at Ellen's chest..

"Don't you dare raising your voice, boy!" Ellen stood menacingly. "And don't even start about who rape who because…"

Dean didn't need to turn around to find out about the obvious terror on Ellen's face. He felt it at the pit of his stomach. He released a shaky breath and turn around in a flash, raising his gun.

Unfortunately, Madeline Holden was one second faster. With a sweep of a hand, she sent Dean flying across the room. Before Dean had the chance to regain his breath, a wooden dresser crashed into him and pinned him to the wall.

"Son of a b*tch!" Dean muttered under his breath.

Ellen, who had recovered from her daze, discretely moved toward Dean's abandon weapon without moving her gaze from the spirit. "Dean, you're good."

"Splendid," he answered cynically, still panted from the tightness on his chest. Sure, I'm fine. Nothing broken, just one hell collection of bruises after all this is over.

Dean had just tried to push the dresser when he found Madeline's face, older than the picture he had, was merely inches away from his.

"Jeez, Lady, when did the last time you brush your teeth?"

By then, Madeline and Dean were practically nose-to-nose. The spirit snarled threateningly at Dean, "Don't you dare hurting my Ma. Nobody hurt my Ma!"

She locked eyes with the hunter. Dean tried to close his eyes. Staring into a spirit's eyes, overwhelmed with various negative emotions, wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience. But he couldn't get his gaze away from her face. He was pulled back to reality when a slash tore his upper arms.

"Damn it!" Dean hissed. "No, Ellen. Stop!" He yelled upon seeing Ellen raised a gun to the spirit, "You're her mother."

Maddie looked back, as if realizing for the first time that the female hunter was in the room. She released Dean and, in a blink of an eye, stood several feet away from Ellen. Ellen dropped the gun.

"Ma?" Maddie tilted her head to one side, her expression unsure.

Ellen calmed her racing pulse before answering in a tone that a mother she thought should, "Madeline."

The spirit took approaching steps, "Ma? Ma, you're home."

Hypnotized by Madeline's change in tone and facial expression, Ellen voluntarily took a step forward, "Maddie, I've been waiting for you."

"Me, too, Ma," Madeline reached out a hand to Ellen, "I've been looking for you, Ma. For so, so long. They said you're gone, but I knew you'd come back. So I stayed. I'm alone, Ma. No one's here."

Somehow the sympathy on Ellen's face was sincere, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I come back for you. I ask you to live with me, forever."

"Forever, Ma?" the spirit asked, gone was the venom in her voice. Ellen felt like she's talking to a young girl. "Just the two of us?"

"Just both of us, Madeline," Ellen reassured her, "You and Ma."

"But he wanted to hurt you, Ma," she pointed an accusing finger at Dean who was mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Some anger crept into the spirit's accusation. But it wasn't spoken in the same hostility like before. Instead, it sounded like a little child who accused her friend of ruining her favorite doll.

"No, Maddie," Ellen switched Madeline's attention back to her, "The person who hurt me was gone. You did me proud, darling. Now, why don't you let Ma take care of you. Like we used to be…"

At that time, Sam came through the door, charging with the gun at the ready. But one look from Ellen and a "No!" from Dean stopped him dead in his track.

Madeline didn't seem to notice. Her whole attention was drawn to Ellen.

"Oh, please, Ma," she said excitedly, "Can we go now?"

"Sure, Maddie," Ellen smiled at her, "Just close your eyes and remember the happy time with Ma and Pa. Don't think about anything but our happy days. Can you do that?"

The spirit nodded. She closed her eyes and peaceful expression was settled on her face.

"Ma, I see Pa," she squealed like a child, "You, too, Ma. Can I hold your hands and play swing?"

"Sure, Maddie. We're swing you real high you feel like flying."

Madeline then let go of Ellen's hand and lifted both her hands forward. A moment later, she was nothing but a vanishing light.

The occupants of the room watched in awe. No one moved from their spot until…

"Hey, a little help here," came Dean's breathy plea.

Sam quickly moved to his brother's side, pushing the dresser aside.

Ellen collected the discarded weapons and rushing to Dean's aide.

"You okay, Dean?"

Splash…

Ellen blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to get rid of the water that obstructing her vision.

"Dean!" Sam scolded his brother, slapping him in the chest.

Dean grinned innocently, if not somewhat rather guiltily. He waved the flask in his hand, "Precaution, you know. You can never be too sure. Who knows… I mean, it could be Madeline's mother's spirit…"

Ellen smiled sweetly at him, making him nervous, for a good reason. She grabbed the flask from Dean and poured the content to the older Winchester's head. "Precaution," she declared mildly, while tossing the flask back to the dumbfounded hunter.

Sam snickered, trying hard, but failed, to hide his amusement.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean growled. "Help me up here."

"Come on, boys. Find, then salt and burn her body," Ellen urged while buttoning her shirt.

Sam finally paid attention to Ellen's dishevel appearance. He looked at Dean, then back at Ellen. One hand moved to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey, you guys… You guys didn't overdo the script, did you? Because you two looked like as if having…"

"Shut up!" Ellen and Dean yelled at the same time.

"I mean, it's an act. But it could turn factual with the tension and…"

"Shut up!"

Sam raised his hands and made a gesture of zipping his mouth close.

"Come on, Dean," Ellen offered her hands and pulled the hunter up, "Let your brother do the salt and burn and I'll buy you a drink."

Sam was about to protest. But murderous glare from Ellen stopped him.

Ellen wrapped one arm around Dean's body and pulled him close, ignoring the younger man's discomfort.

"If any of what happen today leave this house," she whispered threateningly, "I'm gonna hunt you down and chop your manhood until you beg for death."

Dean gulped at the mental image that came to his mind, "Pinky swear, Ellen."

"Good. Now let's get some beer."

**********


End file.
